Lady Tsunade's Daughter
by Rawr645
Summary: Tsukasa is my own OC. This is her life story. Chapter 1 is short sorry if you wanted to read more I'll work on in.
1. Tsukasa's Life

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>I don't think anyone knows this feeling. This feeling of being hated. Of someone longing to kill you. No one knows how i feel. No one will know how i feel. I am alone. I am alone in this world inhabited by billions of people. Maybe one other person knows this feeling, but...I haven't met them yet.<p>

I am small, tiny even. I'm smart for my age, 4(continue reading to know why she is like this at 4), and strong. I have a brother. He's seven now. Mother and father fight a lot. It's all my fault. I know this, for a fact. They always end up yelling " It's your fault. Why'd you have to give birth to another?" or "It's not my fault! I couldn't have _her _by myself!" They hate me so much they lock me away in the attic.

The attic is big but dirty. Boards lean on the walls. They watch me, twenty-four hours a day. They are my only friends. My "soft luxurious bed" is always the same. It's black with dirt and there never are any covers. My bed smells, too. It smells of smoke, from when mother had tried to burn me, and blood, from countless beatings. Not to mention that there are absolutely no windows, or there are some but just covered by boards.

They scream again.

"Why don't you just die?" father foamed.

"Is this all because of all the money we owe? You have more insurance(some how). Just die! Leave me and my son alone," mother howled.

"If we get a divorce, I get him!" father probably was turning red now.

He is their favorite. Everything changed when I was born. They owed more money. We don't get enough food from time to time. I hardly eat. They only let me eat once a week. My skin is turning pale while there's is (some how) perfectly tan. They all wish i was dead. I wish I was dead.

I inched behind one of the boards that just did nothing. It was like a cave. The boards made the walls just perfect. I slithered through my cave. My imagination did it's wonders. Bats flung towards me. Water dripped from the pointy rocks that were dangling above my head. This is the only shred of happiness I have. No one will ruin this . I turned a corner. There was no more imagination. I was back to the gross place I call home. I glanced around to notice a large dent in the wall.

I had no ideas what it is or what it's from. I got closer to it. The dent,of coarse, wasn't a dent. It was but a window! The only one up here nod it's all mine. It was caked with dust from no one tending to its needs. I rubbed my dirty shirt on the window. The dust scattered away. Most going to the entrance I had just came from. The rest went deeper into my cave. I gazed out this miracle. How the outside looked was beautiful. The moon glowed faintly over the other houses. The stars twinkled like no one's business. My jaw dropped and hit the floor. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

Even if the houses were old looking, I didn't care. This is my window. It will always be my window. No matter what, I will be with this window. I pressed my hand on the warm glass. I so long but wished I could leave this place. Everyday is like survival of the fittest. Me,being the smallest, will never live. I will never see my own kids run and play. I will never ever fell loved. I will never find someone who will save me. How long can I take this abuse?

It's been so long. So many days of cruel treatment. It's been so long that I can't feel a thing. Every punch,kick even stab I've felt is just...numb. I don't cry anymore. I just feel a pinch like a mosquito. I'm like an invincible girl but it still pierces my soft skin. I don't know if I can take it much longer. I scurried out my cave to my filthy bed. I pressed my hands tightly together as I bent over my bed.

"Whoever is up there," I began," please let me have a peaceful sleep."


	2. It all changes

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>I woke up on my back. I could have sworn I fell asleep on my stomach. I always sleep on my stomach just in case I have an abusive visitor during the night. I tried to get up but their was this ripping feeling. I forced myself up in a fast movement like someone ripping off a bandaid. A scream rippled up my throat as I covered my mouth. I thought I was invincibly. I must have been wrong. So terribly wrong. I'm not invincible. I felt every pain I could imagine but not this. Yes, I've been cut but that ripping feeling...I shivered. My hands automatically coiled around my body to trace down the path my cut ran. What I could feel reached from my shoulder and shot down diagonally. It oozed a small amount of blood. With my eyes widen open, I fearfully glazed down at the new stain on my bed.<p>

I shook my head,"How? Why? She? How am I still alive?"

I poked the extremely large blood stain with my finger. It was dried. I began to go back to my shirt. Yet another hole to my collection on my shirt. This one is my biggest one! I don't think I can take it anymore. My eyes watered but I tried to blink them away. Tears won't get me anywhere. I crawled out of bed slowly. Then I pressed my ear to the floor that was right above brothers room. I was hoping he hadn't waken up yet. I want to hear her sing. Sing him his favorite song. It's my favorite too. Mother only sings it to him for obvious reasons. There was a silence then her voice was hearable.

"(naruto: wind) Cultivate your hunger before you your anger to make them all the mountain, never coming into the contents, never falling knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't is wasting for people like 't try to live so 't cry 'cause you're so 't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the 't try to live so 't cry 'cause you're so 't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the say, Dreams are dreams. I ain't gonna play You say, 'Cause I still got my  
>your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down. Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom. Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of still are blind, if you see a winding road,'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you 't try to live so It cry 'cause you're so 't dry with fakes or fears,'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.'Cause you will hate yourself in the end," Mother sang to brother.<p>

This is the only reason why I don't stop believing they'll love me. Mother's voice is filled with pain. I can sense it. I feel it in my bones. She feels my pain or she has pain because of me. I don't know. If I could make one person happy it would be my mother. That's all I want but everything I do seems to be wrong. Everything. Even when I'm not there I did something wrong.

I want to hide. Yeah that will give me something to do. Maybe today mother and father will make up and shower all their Un-given love to me. Maybe just maybe that could happen. I began to make my way into my cave. I didn't notice the same features as before. It was just wooden walls. I turned the corner to my window. I smiled. My window is so perfect. It's my pride and joy as of yesterday. As I stood on my knees I starred to the sun rise. The beauty would make a blind person see for the rest of their natural born life. I began to examine my window. As I expected there was locks. I can finally leave this place!

"Give him back!" Mother's voice cracked from just beyond my window.

I dropped to the ground then peered up. Father stomped down the road with brother dangling from his shoulder. Mother was crying from the front door pleading for her baby. She ordered father to give brother back and take me.

"It's your fault," he stated bluntly," She is like this because of you and you kept it a secret. Never told your husband! Listen to my title now. 'The ex-husband of a lying, secret holding, abusive lady.' I like the sound of that."

"It is my fault...but I thought it would skip their generation for once. I thought wrong. I learned from my mother that it never will skip. I'm sorry," mother confessed.

"What is it?" father turned around.

"Nensho(burning). It burns everything the person has heard or seen in their mind forever. It makes them incredibly strong, smart and fast. This power revolves around the eyes. Anger will set them off for a young person but they can make it come and go as they please. Untrained users will have to relive their worst nightmare to waste all chakra quicker thus ending the trance. I told you everything now give him back," mother informed.

"No," father whispered then walked off.

Mother sobbed and crawled in the house. Father disappeared into the sun rise. I heard mother shouting and running in the house. Crashes filled the air. She began to stomp close to the attic door. She was fiddling with the lock. I became fearful and sprang up to the locks. I snapped the locks then climbed out the window. I pulled all my weight up so I could get on the roof. Just as I made it safely onto of the roof she barged in. She growled angrily. She was knocking the wooden boards down. It grew silent. Cries broke the lasting silence.

I started to run. I smiled. I'm free for now. Got to make this last. What will I do? I jumped on rooftops. I counted four houses that I past. That's good enough, right? I dropped down to the streets were people were pushing past each other. I followed a group of children a little older than me. I kept my head down as I followed them like a lost puppy. They stopped in place.

One boy shouted,"There goes the park!"

A park? I never been to a park. What's in a park? Do people fight there? Do children play there? Do people jam out to music? I ran after the older children. The hard tar ground became soft with sand. I stopped suddenly. Children of a wide range were playing. They ran and laughed. I'll ruin that so I'll go to that thing that swings back and forth. No one's there so I won't disturb anyone. I walked slowly there and perched myself on the seat. I rocked back and forth. Besides the screams of joy and laughter it was silent.

A voice spoke up," I haven't seen you around this park before. What happened to your back? It's all beaten up."

Shocked by the sudden voice, fell from my seat. I landed face first into the warm sand. I turned back to a girl. She had blond hair tied into four pigtails and wore an all black outfit. Was she nuts? It's hot outside even for it being morning. She gave a worried yet serious face.

"I fell," I lied.

"Lyings bad," she frowned.

"I got in a fight," I lied better this time," Where is this park?"

"In the middle of Sunakagura, duh. Look it's only less than a block away from the Kazekage's mansion," the blonde girl laughed.

"Sunakagura? What's a Kazekage?" I asked.

"Only the best ninja ever! The best ninja gets that title for being...well you know the best. Shesh kid, you didn't know that?"

I shook my head," What's your name?"

She gave a large grin," Temari!"


	3. What happened

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at this girl who just decided to talk to me. Her name, by what mother said, was stored in my mind forever. She was telling me so much. I enjoyed this. She made me feel safe. Safe from the horrors of my home. I stopped staring at her like a lunatic when I noticed a crept out face. I smiled at her.<p>

"What's your name?" she finally asked.

"T-T-Tsukasa. My name is Tsukasa," I answered.

"Well, Tsukasa, wanna play?"

My face lit up with pure joy. I nodded my head. I never felt so ...happy. I guess I just needed to find that on person who'd change my life. Today is a new day for me. I can do anything for a few hours. Maybe even forever! Mother won't look for me. Yet I need to go back. How strange that I**_ want _**to go to mother. My eyes began to scan Temari's face who started to grab my hand. She pulled me towards the rest of the kids that were playing in the kids stopped plying to stare at me struggling to brake free. I'm not that big on being around to many people. Temari glanced back at me with a calming stare.

"We can play here. There isn't much where you were. How about the slide?" she pointed at a blue thing that kids slid down on.

I began to swallow my fear. I nodded trying not to give off as scared.

"Or,"Temari stopped," do you want to spar?"

"Spar? Like fight?" I asked, scarred out of my mind.

She laughed,"Duh! If you're gonna hang around me I need to know if you van protect yourself. I don't wanna be a babysitter."

"But I don't know how to fight," I informed.

"Just punch, kick and block. Not everyone knows Justus at our age."

* * *

><p>"It was an accident!" I shouted at Temari.<p>

We starred at a destroyed park. Dust filled the air. The swing was smashed into a flat saucer along with the slide and other playthings. No one was hurt. They had ran when me and Temari started. Temari was on the ground rolling around laughing.

"How'd you do that? I thought you didn't know how to fight let alone a jutsu," she laughed for no apparent reason.

I shrugged my shoulders,"I don't know how."

"Well I got to go home for lunch. Bye Tsukasa. Don't forget me! You're my friend so I'll take the blame!" she waved and ran off.

I waved back. I knew she couldn't see me now but I waved anyway. Friend? Do friendships begin that fast? I have a friend now! I made my way down the street I had come from. It was even more busier than earlier. People herded into restaurants trying to get a bit to eat. The smells were in my nose and made me drool. I'd love to have a warm meal now. My mouth filled with saliva. I began to dash past the stands. Clearing my mind from the idea of eating. MMMMMMMMmmmmmmm.

I remembered the building I jumped down from. I climbed the building and hopped on about four rooftops. Home. Should I stay up here or go down there? I caved in and forced myself in the house. Somethings off. Besides the knocked down boards it was different. My bed was gone. There was a faint light shining up the stares. I curiously stepped to the top of the steps. The door...was open! Should I be scared? Nah! There was no noise downstairs. Mother must have fallen asleep. Great it's my chance to steal some food from the fridge down stairs. I crept down the creaky stairs. Without a second thought I pushed the door open and continued to walk. The hallway was lit poorly. Lightbulbs ready to burn out. I turned my head to see what dangled on the walls. Pale flower pictures hung slightly crooked. A random corner appear. Where did that come from? Did I go the wrong way? Was I ending straight to where mother was? My mind forced me to walk.

_Walk! Walk now! Think of the food you'll find. _My mind ordered to me.

I listened to the voice in my head. My mind was the master and I was the puppet. I turned the corner to a horrible sight. My eyes watered. My throat tightened. My legs quacked.

* * *

><p>*<strong>ENTER TROLL FACE<strong>*

**Haha! THE SUSPENSE WILL EAT AT YOUR SOUL. MAKE A GUESS AT WHAT SHE SAW. MAYBE YOU'LL BE RIGHT...OR MAYBE NOT. TROLOLOLOLOL**


	4. How it all crumbles

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>Her flesh had already began to decompose. Not by much though the color was drained out of her flesh. The only thing I questioned was how did she do it while keeping her eyes opened? Heartless woman. Why was I crying? Did I actual care about her? Yes and no. I cried because I'm alone now…and I was seriously scared of how her eyes glared at me. Water ran down my cheeks and snot leaked from my nose. Her body rocked from the rope.<p>

How could she do this? When I look at her it makes me gag. Right now I got a great look at her. I never noticed how much we looked the same. We have pink eyes. We have blue hair. We would have lush tan skin. Mother is still different. Her hair has pink streaks here and there. I looked down at the ground to see water marks on the ground.

I sniffled and gave a loud cry,"Mother! I'm alone now. Happy? I'm not."

I began to run. Run anywhere. I could run anywhere but I ran to my attic. I dashed up the stairs in a flash. I began to ball up and cry in the middle of the attic. Everything could have changed. I wanted it to change but not like this. We could be a family. One big happy family. No. That's not what she wanted. She wanted to be happy herself. ONLY HER! Why? Am I not good enough? I could have changed. I could be quieter. I could be as silent as a mouse. Not good enough though. Never enough. I was only a doll that was the least favorite. I could be easily disposed of but I wasn't here for trash day. Mother was. She was thrown out. It's my fault! Love will not be shown to me. Love no one. Defend no one. Protect myself. That is me. That is my destiny.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. My window was still open. I walked back to it. Then I climbed back to my roof.

"Bye window," I whispered as I dropped from the rooftop.

I was in a crowd again. It wasn't as jammed packed as earlier. Lunch must be ending. Go where? Near a restaurant! They'll dump leftovers in the trash. I spotted the closest restaurant to me. Right next to it was a dark alley. It's enough for me. My feet smacked the ground as I strolled to the dark place.

The alley had spots where it was dry sand and the rest was pure mud. Owners must have thrown dirty sink water. There was a garbage can near a pile of boxes. Home. I crawled into the largest box. It was a little bit bigger than me. I curled up in a ball and laid there. No one will mess with a dirty 'beloved' child.

* * *

><p>I have been in this box for a few days maybe four days. As thought the owner of this restaurant threw leftovers in the trash. I'd swoop in to eat what was edible. I found half full bottles of water! Some people don't know what they have till their like me searching for food. The owner never noticed me. I always hid under all the boxes till they left. Yesterday was trash day and I took my box and ran to the far end of the alley. Then I came back to my origanal spot.<p>

I just found some bread. I munched on it as people walked by. I wasn't paying much attention to anything.

A voice interupted my dinner. It was like a hiss," A possible vessel? The strongest allows start off the same. Alone."

I stopped eating to search for the voice,"Hello. Who's there?"

"A person who can make you stronger. As strong as you want."

A man entered my alley. He had dark hair and purple lines on his eyelids. He was extremely pale. The man was wearing comfy looking clothes. Fluffy pants and a loose shirt.

"You want to make me stronger? Why? I'm just a waste of space. Don't bother me. Leave me alone," I ordered.

"How will I now who you are as you get older? I must mark you. Brand you like a cow," the man sounded creepy.

"No you don't," I stated scared.

He pouted his lip and nodded. He rummaged through a pouch that was on his waist. Something shine peered out. When it came into view it was pointy. A knife? He inched closer. Now he was in front of me. He grabbed my wrist and pressed the sharp object to my skin. It pierced it just with a soft touch. I thought that was it. Nope. The sharp object tore up my wrist. It was a jagged cut that ran around my left wrist.

I screamed in pain hoping someone would help. No one came. The man gave a wicked smile and walked off like I was nothing. Like I was trash. I hoped someone heard me. The man was gone now. Gone for good. I waited as time ticked on. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours.

An oink echoed down the alley.

"You sure you heard the scream down here?" a different voice asked. The voice sounded scared. Worried, even,"Tonton we have to hurry. Tsunade hasn't realized Suna doesn't have casinos yet."

* * *

><p>Hey people! I wrote as fast as I could. I did leave a cliff hanger in the last chapter and all.<p>

This story,from the looks of it now, may have a lot of chapters.


	5. Tsunade!

Tsunade

* * *

><p>Last time I checked I'm not an idiot. Shizune thinks she can trick me so easily. Wait till I get my hands on that no good teen. She told me there was casinos after she heard some scream. Said they were the best. She's a no good liar. There's not even a place to get a drink or two. Suna is so boring. Now I have to leave no stone unturned for this brat. I scanned each dim lit alley for her. With every step the houses seem to be getting worse in appearance. I slowed in pace. I laid eyes on the worst house in Suna. The house was made of a dark wood and windows were caked with dust except for one window. It led to an attic. The window was wide open. Whatever. Can't blame a person for running away from that house. Must stink in there.<p>

I walked close to another alley,"Found you! Wait till i get my hands-"

Shizune looked up with a frown," Tsunade...can we help her?"

I inched closer to her. She was crouched over next to a box. A small figure was watching us. I reacted poorly. I grabbed Shizune by her shirt.

"Stay away Shizune," I ordered.

The black figure crawled out of the box. A small face popped out. She was pouting as tears spilled out her eyes. The box released a fail stench. It was like rotten food and being unbathed.

"Tsunade pleeease," Shizune begged.

I grumbled," Is she stupid?"

I watched the little girls face twist up angrily. Nice answer, kid.

Seeing how she was not stupid I talked to her," Why wont you talk?"

Shizune answered with a question," Maybe she doesn't trust us don't you think? Tsunade her wrist has a cut, can't we help her? You're a medical ninja."

"I don't work for children. They are much hard to work with than older people," I stated.

"How about going to a hospital? They could clean her up and feed her," Shizune pleaded.

"Whatever," I grumbled,"Hurry up kid."

* * *

><p>I glared at the doctor," You're telling me they can't find her father or mother?"<p>

He apologized," I'm sorry m'am but without the child's parent names she will be sent to a foster home. She, being so adorable, will be adopted in no time. She has no mental or physical handicaps which will make her go faster."

"A foster home is dangerous for smaller children," I glanced back at the clean child," Might as well not let her go through that. I'll take her."

"You'll have to fill forms and pay for the stitching that is around her wrist," the doctor informed.

"This is why I hate kids. They cost soooo much," I complained.

I glanced back at her. She hasn't said a word yet. Not even a peep. I wonder what her name is. She'll speak and I know it.

* * *

><p><strong> Tsunade has a plan to make her speak. <strong>

**So this is possibly the shortest I'll make a chapter.**

**Promise. The rest won't be shorter than this chapter.**


	6. The care of Tsunade

Tsunade

* * *

><p>We sat on the floor on either sides of the coffee table. Maybe sixth time is the time she talks. I wanna hear her voice and soon. I shuffled the picture cards on the coffee table. I pinched the middle of my nose. I lifted up a different card that clearly had a picture of a slide. I held it close to this girls face. "Tell me what you see. Do you know what it is?" I quizzed.<p>

She starred at me blankly and then nodded.

"Will you tell me?" I gritted my teeth.

She shook her head.

I snapped. My hand slammed on the coffee table that held the cards," You're really irritating me! I'm going to assume you're stupid!"

Shizune gasped," Lady Tsunade! You can't just go calling people stupid."

"It's her fault! I want her to answer my questions. She is obviously messing with me!" I snarled.

"Trust, remember?" she reminded softly as she walked into the kitchen.

I sighed,"Kid you gotta give me something to work with. Can you read or wright?"

She shook her head with a strange look.

"I bet you can. At least tell me what's on these cards. If you can do that," I paused," I wont cook you up and eat you."

Her face twisted up and her eyes quivered.

"I'm kidding," I calmly stated.

I heard Shizune stirring something up. She hummed a low tune. I glared back at the girl. She was drooling as the scent of soup began to fill the air. It filled the air. The warmth came as well. The smell of fresh soup was strong. It was worth it. I love Shizune's soup. Its better than mine. I end up burning it up. Fire gets everywhere. Then the hotel room we stayed in cost more for damages. That's why Shizune took over cooking.

This is my chance," Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Really? How sad. Shizune don't feed her till I say!" I shouted into the kitchen.

Shizune hesitated," But Lady-"

"Its fine. She'll eat…when she talks."

Her eyes narrowed with anger.

I picked up a new card. It clearly showed a swing set," Now…what is this?"

Her mouth twitched. I began to lean forward in suspense. Her mouth opened.

"You're stupid!" she spitted out angrily.

I bit my lower lip," Why you little-"

"Tsunade!" Shizune interrupted.

"She started it!" I shouted.

"I can't believe I'm living with 6 year olds!" Shizune shout.

"But I'm 4. I think I act better than any 6 year olds I've met," The girl corrected.

I blinked at her," We know your age. Now what is your name and when were you born?"

Her mouth closed tightly.

"You brat! You were just talking a few seconds ago!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>This kid! First she calls me stupid. Then she corrects Shizune. Well I got her to crack. She spilled her name. Tsukasa. She told me she had no idea when her birthday was. She didn't tell me why she didn't know so I went to get her birth certificate. Her birthday is in December. On the twelfth. I kept reading the information. What is this thing?<p>

_Kekkei Genkai: Dojutsu; Nensho_

The hell is Nensho? Should I worry? Maybe they got this wrong. Maybe it's just a hidden technique. A kekkei genkai should not be confused with hidden techniques. hidden techniques are exclusive to a certain person or clan, but only because they have kept others from learning how to perform those techniques. Kekkei genkai's are way different. One is born with it. It is very unlikely that it was a mistake.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa has been with us for three weeks. She's kind of growing on me. I told her about the papers and how she was legally mine. She was jumping up and down. She was talking more often. A little to much. She talks way to much. She'll talk my ears off. The sad part is it will all have to end. I can't take a 4 year old into a bar or casino. Plus she told me about what happened to her wrist. Orochimaru. She didn't know his name. She called him "The pale evil guy who has purple lines on his eyes". IT HAS TO BE HIM! Him looking for stupid vessels.<p>

I sat at the coffee table scribbling a letter:

_Dear Sarutobi sensei,_

_ I have been blessed with a child. Not a biological child but an adopted little girl. Sarutobi sensei don't be mad. I cannot take as well a care as a normal parent. Sarutobi sensei I was hoping you could take care of my daughter. Her name is Tsukasa. She is very sweet, believe me. Sarutobi sensei I cannot take care of her. I know little about her Kekkei Genkai. I have found a book but me being me and all I cannot bring myself to read it. I hope that you, Sarutobi sensei, will keep her safe from Orochimaru. He has his eye on her. So Sarutobi sensei I am dropping Tsukasa off at the Hokage mansion. _

_Sincerely, Tsunade_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So yup...The Third will deal with Tsukasa for a while for LAZY Tsunade.**

**I wont be writing for a little bit. Have to get better grades in school.**


	7. Old man

Sarutobi (Third Hokage)

* * *

><p>I gripped the letter close to my side," Hurry. We must hurry for the arrival of an important guest. Get the basement room ready. Clean the bathroom down there."<p>

Ninjas before me spoke in unison," Yes sir, Lord Hokage."

I haven't watched a child in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade, what do you mean there's a madness in that little girl?" I questioned.<p>

Tsunade mumbled," I read a page. It said so. She'll go crazy. It could start at a young age or old age. I used the recipe for the medicine. Here it'll last a year. I'll send more every year."

I pressed my hand on my head," What are the signs? What happens if she forgets to take it?"

" She has to take a pill three times a day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. If the pill is not taken at breakfast, she'll hallucinate. Missing it at lunch she will kill anyone who posses a threat to her…" Tsunade began to trail off.

"What about dinner?"

She flinched slightly," She…will take her own life."

My heart almost skipped a beat. Even though she is not Tsukasa's biological mother has to hurt. The idea of loosing your child. Especially when you only have the one. Tsunade avoided eye contact. She tried to hide her glum face.

"I understand Tsunade. I will protect her. Her education will be great as well. Jiariya promised to help train her."

"Jiariya? Why? When she gets older he'll perv on her!" she snapped.

"Don't worry Tsunade. With great education she will learn good touch and bad touch," I laughed as I talked down to her.

She growled," Don't talk down to me!"

Her face drew blank then full of energy. She fished in her green jacket pocket to pull a large pouch. It rattled with items. She smiled.

"This is her medicine. There's a letter on top for her so teach her how to read. It's only for her eyes got it," Tsunade stated,"I have to go. Thank you Sarutobi sensei."

She reached over to me and placed the pouch in my palm. She waved and left the room. I was on the brink of relax for a few minutes till the guest awoken.

Tsunade popped in," Tell her I'll be back. I promise. I'll be back. I won't make you watch her forever."

I pondered into a deep thought. When will she take care of her? Knowing Tsunade…when I die.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa<p>

* * *

><p>I started bawling my eyes out when Mama wasn't with me. Sure I've waken up in different places but Mama and Shizune was always there. I rubbed my eyes. They snapped open to a purple walled room. It was very big. In the far corner I could only see darkness. Lights mustn't have been turned on there. The ceiling creaked as I heard the patters of feet smacking the floor.<p>

I heard a door open. A rustle-like sound rumbled to the bed I was on. An old man appeared close to the dark corner.

He smile,"I see you're awake."

"Where's Mama Tsunade?" I whimpered.

He hesitated," Tsunade is doing an extremely hard mission and didn't wish to let you get harmed. That is why you will be staying here for a long time."

I could hear the lies in his tone but it was a comforting-ish story. I then asked," Who are you?"

"I am the Third Hokage," he answered.

"What's a Hokage? Is it like the Kazekage?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Mr. Hokage where am I?"

"The basement of this mansion. You see that dark corner? That's a training room," he stated.

My stomach growled fiercely.

"Come…it's time for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Giving you the heads up…next chapter skips years. <strong>

**She does think about the years that have past though. **


	8. No meds

tsukasa

I starred at the new face in my bathroom mirror. The only thing I could see was my eye. It was open lazily. My other eye was covered by my headband and my mouth was covered by a mask. Call me Kakkashi Hatake. I smiled devilishly.

"Kakkashi you didn't even put up a fight," I laughed.

I walked out of the shiny white bathroom into my large room. In the training room Kakkashi wiggled around. He looked like a gigantic worm wiggling around while being tied up.

I pressed my finger to my lips as I stepped to the door of the training room,"I'll be back just stay quite."

I closed the door that lead to the squiggling ninja. I ran up up the stairs. The door creaked open. Shizune's black hair flopped in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Kakkashi. In a hurry?" she asked.

"Yeah. I heard Make out Paradise the movie came out on DVD today. I need to get a copy," I lied.

She moved to the side," Go ahead. I'll go check on Tsukasa."

I waved off. As soon as I was out of sight I ran. I dashed straight for the front door. Freedom! I skidded to a stop and snatched the door open.

"Freedom!" I shouted as I ran out of the Hokage's mansion.

A excited voice ripped through the air,"Kakkashi sensei! Look it's me, Naruto!"

I ran quicker. I tried to loose the kid.

"Where you going Kakkashi sensei?" Naruto's voice asked.

At first glance I saw a small amount of trees and shot to it. It was the woods. I zipped past trees. The ground crunched under. An echo came indicating Naruto was behind me. A wooden fence appeared and I scrambled over it. I used a conceal jutsu and was normal Tsukasa. Baggy black pants, white tank top and small black shirt on top, Tsukasa. My headband rattled around my waist. From the top of the fence I fell forward. I landed face first and feared what this guy would do to me.

"Are you okay?" a different voice asked.

A rumbled came as ,what I think, was more than one person. My arms pushed my up to a familiar face. To familiar blonde hair.

"Temari?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she starred confused.

"Tsukasa. We played at the park in Suna till I kind of destroyed it," I stated to jog her memory.

"It can't be that scrawny little girl with blue hair. You have pink streaks in your hair now. It's cute," she smiled.

"Temari, who's this?" a deep voice asked.

"A friend idiot. Tsukasa weren't you born in Suna? Why are you a Leaf ninja?" Temari questioned.

"I moved her with my adoptive mama," I informed.

"Kakkashi sensei, where'd you go?" Naruto climbed over the fence," I got lost in the woods."

I gripped Temari's shoulder,"He was following me. He's very creepy."

"Naruto why are you following Tsukasa?" she shouted protectively.

"Temari's not like that to me," I looked to see a puppet master boy. His eyes saw my face and his face twitched weirdly.

I looked next to him to see a redheaded boy. His eyelids were pure black.

"I was following Kakkashi sensei. He owes me free ramen," Naruto explained.

"Welll…that Kakkashi was me…but you're really creepy. Who goes into the woods with a grown man?" I glanced at him,"My bad. Guess I owe you free ramen."

Naruto's eyes narrowed," Where's Kakkashi then?"

"At my house talking to Shizune and Mama Tsunade," I lied. I didn't know if they found him yet.

"Lady Tsunade adopted you?" Temari asked, shocked.

"Yeah then I met old man Hokage and Kakkashi and Iruka and Asuma and…and-"

"Well sense Kakkashi is fine I'll take you up on that ramen offer."

"Okay. Let's go now before mama finds me," I got up and brushed myself off,"Temari how long will you be in Konoha?"

"A month or two for the chunin exams," she replied.

I grinned,"See you around. Okay Naruto I don't know my way around in Konoha all the well so I trust you to take me to the ramen shop. Do something stupid and I'll send you to the hospital. K?"

* * *

><p>I spoke to the chief," Sir can we get two bowls of ramen with everything on it?"<p>

Naruto's blond hair bounced as he moved around,"Ichiraku's ramen is the best."

I watched the chief cook and I brought back memories. I only came here once but we come from a different way than how Naruto showed me.

"This is the first time in a long time that I've eaten here," I confessed,"Pervy Sage took me."

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled as he looked at me,"You know Pervy Sage too? That's right. I almost forgot Grandma Tsunade's your mom. You must know everyone."

I shook my head,"I only know people Mama let in the house or the families I've read about."

The chief's eyes widened," You're the daughter of Lady Hokage? The secret daughter! Ramen is on the house."

Naruto's face beamed," Free Ramen."

The chief placed hot bowls of ramen. It had vegetables and meat. The noodles oozed over the sides. My mouth watered. Naruto taped me with chopsticks. I griped them and began to eat the ramen. I was in the middle of my ramen when someone grabbed me. They grabbed me by the waist. My hand snapped back to grab the grabber's arm. When I snatched the arm I turned my head.

"K-K-K-Kakkashi," I stuttered. In the one visible eye I could see the anger in his eyes,"Kakkashi I'm sorry. I don't wanna go home."

Kakkashi's single eye starred at me,"I have to take you home."

My clutch on his arm tightened,"Electric shock no jutsu."

I felt a zapping feeling run out my hands and into Kakkashi. His body shook as the watts ran in his body. I shook along with him. The electric power that ran into him ran back into me. I pushed away from Kakkashi. He fell to the dirt ground and twitched from the powerful electric kick he got. I watched him then I suddenly realized once he gets up he's going to take me home. I gunned it to any place. I hadn't realized it until I was running like a track star that Naruto was just watching in shock. Hee. Electricity joke. Hee.

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>"Kakkashi sensei are you okay?" I asked.<p>

He laid there on the ground still shacking. His head shook up to look at me. Pain was in his eye," Naruto I need you to get everyone and stop Tsukasa. She's probably upset and scared about what Tsunade will do to her when she finds her. When you find her, restrain her. Keep her calm. Whatever you do don't get her angry. We don't need another big battle."

My legs were ready to run,"Anything else?"

"Here," he said as he pulled a small teddy out from a pocket," let Kiba sniff it. It's Tsukasa's bear."

I grabbed the fuzzy bear. I nodded my head and darted where I saw Tsukasa run. She was running towards the training feild. By this time everyone would be there. I zoomed by people till I got a glimpse of The Sand Siblings. I skidded to a stop.

"Did you see Tsukasa?" I asked between gasps for air.

"No," they answered in unison.

"I need you guys to help find her. Tell everyone to look. If you see her restrain her," I ordered and continued to run.

I heard them run as well. They ran in different directions. My foot bumped into my other foot causing me to fall. I slid on the ground. Something bumped into my face.

"Dude. Naruto get off my leg," a voice demanded.

I glanced up,"Kiba! I need you to smell this."

I sprang up and jammed the bear in his face. He smacked my hand.

"Why?"

"Look. Sniff this and find this**_ hot_ **girl. You need to restrain her. If you see anyone who can help tell them. Orders from Kakkashi," I informed.

He wrinkled his face and snatched the bear,"Fin! Come on Akamaru!"

* * *

><p>Tsukasa<p>

* * *

><p>I curled up in a ball. I hid in a hole that was under a tree. My arms rapped around my knees. My head laid down on my arms. I felt warm tears fall from my face. I watched the outside of the hole. A white thing moved past. It made a turn back and burrowed its way into my hole. A dog. It nuzzled close to my and laid on my lap. It had brown hair on his ears. I stroked him.<p>

"Akamaru bark for me!" a voice shouted.

The dog barked and woofed. He was giving his master my location. I pushed the dog off and scurried out of the hole. My head popped out to the earthy ground and giant green trees. My body followed close behind. The dogs master came. He starred at me.

"Inuzuka," I stated from his factual fangs.

I plopped myself on my feet and ran. The woods was scary. There was dead bodies here and there. I hopped over the occasional body. Just ahead was a ton of leaves covering the promise land of safety. I ran faster and fought my way through the bush. It was a treeless area. People were watching me. They talked and pointed to me and ran. They ran their fastest as they shouted,"Stop! Don't move!"

I started to backup with my hands protecting me. Something had grabbed me. They molded against me. I looked up to see the Inuzuka. More tears had dropped. I looked down at the burnt black grass. My ankles…sand was holding them. The felling of someone holding me was gone. My wrist were forced above my head. I felt the gritty feeling of sand hold me.

"Stop!" I shouted. My head snapped up to new faces,"Hyūgas? This is legit. I'm gonna get killed."

"Tsukasa calm down," Temari's voice cooed.

"No. You'll tell mama and she'll get very mad. She won't want me anymore," I pulled my arms.

I tugged hard and the sand grumbled. I kicked both my legs and the sand went without a fight. I dropped to my knees. Before I knew it I was forced back by more sand.

"Someone get Lady Tsunade!" she shouted.

"A hero will save me just in time. I know it. Until then I'll fight. It's just another kill," I whispered.

Temari heard me,"What the hells wrong with you? When you were that little girl in the park you were nice and quite. Now you have murder in your eyes."

"I feel it everyday. It's all the same…until that pill goes down my throat. I just wanna kill everyone. Over and over. In my head I've killed you all 3 times," I laughed then I got a soft sweet voice," If I don't you'll hurt me and throw me to the side like trash."

My brains not clear.

"Pills? You need medicine?" Temari asked.

"Tsukasa!" Mama's voice spitted out bitterly.

I shuttered," Mama."

Her blonde hair was in front of me. As the wind blew it carried the blond locks.

"You always forget!" she growled.

"We both have fire in our eyes. Mama I just don't want to hear it anymore. I'm told to kill everyone. That means you. I just don't care anymore," I cackled.

Her eyes narrowed. Mama swung her hand in the air. The noise from her punch echoed. I felt it as a sign of hatred.

"Hatred. Like mother," I whispered.

"Shut up!" she punched harder this time.

"Not two mothers. Impossible. Mother is mama. Mama Tsunade is mother. Mother hates Tsukasa right?" I looked at her.

Her punches got harder and almost unbearable,"Think that way. You're bleeding. Take the pills now!"

"Wake me up. I'm living a nightmare. In my nightmares I don't have to listen to you," I spoke as blood spilled out my mouth.

"Take it now," her eyes watered.

"The blond boy is coming," I tried to point but my hands hurt from the sand,"Looks angry. Wonder if he's mad about Kakkashi. I shocked him badly. Honest mama."

Naruto huffed his way in front of me. He tried to stop but ran into my stomach.

"Naruto," I whispered to him.

"What's going on?" his pretty blue eyes got wider.

"Their going to hurt me," I whispered bending my head down,"Help me?"

Sand sprinkled on my head as it tugged my head up by my ponytail. Naruto got closer.

"Naruto get away from her," mama commanded.

"Help me," I begged.

His eyes twinkled as he was in my trap. He was right on me.

"Good boy," I complemented,"Transfusion no jutsu."

My body was sucked into Naruto's. I stood where he was.

"Tsukasa get out of Naruto!" Mama quickly added," That just sounds wrong."

"No," I snarled as I jumped into the trees,"I kind of like blondes."

Naruto and I began to separate. Not enough chakra. He was awake coughing for a breathe. He was coming from my stomach. I grabbed him. Don't want you to fall. My feet rubbed against the wood of trees. I halted on a large tree branch.

"Feeling alright?" I smiled.

Naruto watched me. His hand shot in his pocket and then to his his mouth.

I blinked,"What's that?"

He grabbed me and forced me under him. His lips pressed to mine. His lips made mine open. His tongue shot something down my throat. I coughed and pushed him off. I gagged and then just sucked it up like a man. I felt the affects fast. My eyes got heavy. I realized it was the pills that he forced in my mouth.

"Naruto is Kakkashi okay?" I sighed.

"Just fine. Sorry I kissed you," his face turned bright red.

"It's fine. Take me back please."

He nodded his head and scooped me up. My head laid on his chest. His heart pounded loudly. Lub Dub Lub Dub. He hoped from tree branch to tree branch. I just watched his chest move. Naruto tripped into a bush and I spiraled with him. I crashed into the ground and heard the crunch of dirt being crushed.

"Tsukasa," Mama's voice shrilled.

I rubbed my eyes and kicked myself up,"I'm okay."

I felt fine but I couldn't recall anything. I kicked my foot in the ground.

"Mama…I can remember," I stated embarresed.

"Naruto! What did you give her?" her head snapped to Naruto, the only one who was with me.

Naruto rubbed his head,"Kakkashi said to. He said, and I quote, 'Naruto shut up. Give this to her. One will make her better and the other will make her forget her mistake.' He said it was all right with you."

"Whatever," Mama scuffed,"I'm going home."

"Do I have to go?" I pouted.

"I don't care. I'm tired. If you're out here you're in perfect hands. Where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was doing something important," Naruto grinned.

"I see," she whispered worriedly," Naruto did you tell him about Tsukasa?"

"Yea."

"I have to go. Behave. Play nice. Blah blah blah," she said walking off bitting her finger nail.

I squealed with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>One of the worst chapters I wrote. -.-<strong>


	9. After math

I felt my face to feel blood. My fingers were getting caked with it. I flicked my fingers. It sprayed on the ground. I snatched the tie that held my hair up. As it dropped I ran my finger through it to feel sand. I scratched at my scalp. No luck.

I looked up to a confused Temari.

"Temari," I laughed.

"What the f-" she began.

"Mama said never to curse. Guess its bad," I stated shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok. What the hell just happened?" her eyes twitched.

"What?" I tilted my head.

"You look cute like that but seriously you were saying you had to kill people," Temari got closer to me.

"I don't remember but that's what usually happens now. It started when I was ten and now I have to take those pills. I go insane and become filled with bloodlust," I informed.

She sat next to me. I was trying to forget everyone else,"If that happens why don't you take the pill?"

"Because…mama keeps harping on it so I don't listen. Plus without taking it I'd never be outside on a nice day," I smiled.

"You're a really happy person as I can see now. It just worries me-"

"That I'd kill you. It's been that way for six years now. People I know get all jumpy but happy. It's weird now that I think about it. I've always wondered why Pervy Sage left me. Guess he was scared," I sighed.

"No," Naruto answered a question that was never asked,"He left because of training purposes. He's been back for a month."

I looked up. Then I glanced around at the different faces.

"Temari…who are they? I just know ones an Inuzuka and two are Hyūgas," I tilted my head.

"Tsukasa," she smiled as she pointed her finger to each person,"That's Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Sakura, my brothers Gaara and Kankuro."

I stared at the red head. Uh…that's where I know him from!

I pointed to the red head with a smile,"He's Kazekage, right?"

Temari smiled,"Yeah."

I laid on the grass,"It's nice to look at the clouds for the first time in years. Look, that one looks like a bunny."

Temari starred up,"Tsukasa it seems like you want to say something."

"It's a joke. Mama didn't laugh but I thought it was funny."

"Tell me it," Temari ordered kindly.

"A psychologist was conducting a therapy group of four young mothers. 'You all have obsessions,' the doctor observed. He looked at the first mother and said,' You are obsessed with eating. You've even named your daughter Kyandī(Candy).' He then looks at the second mother,' You are obsessed with money. Again, it manifests in your daughters name, Penī(Penny).' The doctor turns to the third mother,' You are obsessed with alcohol. Again this manifest to your daughter's name, Burande(Brandy).' At this point the forth mother stands up and grabs the hand of her son and says,'Come on,Penisu (Dick), we're leaving!'" I smiled.

My eyes raced to Temari. She had a bad poker face then she busted out laughing. Her laugh! My kami!

I laughed too,"It wasn't that funny. Stop laughing. You sound like a retarded seal."

"Temari it wasn't that funny," Kankuro tried to hide the fact that he was laughing.

I heard soft laughters. It wasn't that funny.

"Temari…who's Sasuke?" I asked as the laughter stopped.

* * *

><p>Tsunade<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto Uzimaki! Tsukasa! They all give me headaches. Still I have to keep a close eye on Sasuke. We still don't completely know if his ties with Orochimaru (i made it so Orochimaru wasn't in his current situation) are still there. If I could minimize Sasuke's contact with Tsukasa everything would be fine.<p>

"Tsunade!" his voice rang in my ears,"Where's the kid?"

"She does have a name! Jiariya you always call her kid. She's going to beat you one day," I sighed.

"I know. Where is she? She promised when I came back she'd play me a song. I wanna hear her," his hands were on my desk.

"She's with the sand siblings…and-"

"And who?" he sounded concerned.

"The rest of them," I glanced up to his white hair.

"Even Sasuke?" he asked obviously thinking the same.

"I don't know," I frowned.

His old hands grabbed my chin as he smiled,"Don't worry she's fine. I did teach her the Rasengan."

"Well…that maybe true but what if Sasuke still has ties with Orochimaru? He'll take her away. It makes me sick to think about what he would do to her," I explained.

The thought? YUCK! Him alone with my baby girl is out of the question. I'll kill him! Jiariya shivered at the same thought. He then smiled.

"Come on! Can't stay cooped up here. Tsukasa would want you to spend time with her besides yelling," he chuckled.

"You only won't me to go so you could find her faster and get all Pervy on her," I grumbled.

His jaw dropped,"No."

* * *

><p>Tsukasa<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa you can't do that to Tsunade's head on this mountain!" Naruto scorned.<p>

I smiled,"Why Naru-chan?"

"If anything you should be calling me Kun not chan!" he stomped angrily.

I stroked the paint brush against the stone face of my mama. It's Sooo big. Really if you're going to put my Mama's face on a mountain at least make it look cool.

"Naru-chan is your nickname like Temari's Temtem, Gaara's Gaara-Sempei and Kankuro's Kan-Kun," I smiled.

"Whys Gaara your Sempei?" Kan-Kun whined.

"He is of a higher state than a lot of people plus he's older. I think it suits him," I chuckled.

I continued to decorate Mamas face. It had rainbows and spiders and snakes and flowers and polka dots and strips. I giggled girlishly. I'm not getting in trouble for this. I'll just say some man told me too.

"Tsukasa you really shouldn't do that," Temtem stated.

"Why? I thought it would be fun," I pouted.

I watched Gaara jump off the side of the mountain to mount on a floating clump of sand. The sand hovered to me.

"We know you mean well but you have to clean this up," his voice matched perfectly to his face.

"That's no fun Gaara-Sempei," I whined.

"Motivation is what you need!" Naruto danced,"We'll treat you to miso ramen!"

"Miso ramen? Yummy!" I drooled. I sighed with defeat. I glanced up at Temari who had a bucket of water and a sponge. "Where'd you get that from?"

"A place. Now clean."

Gaara's sand clump hovered away to Temari. He clutched the bucket and sponge. Gaara-Sempei came back to hand me the bucket. I snatched it and started to scrub. As I scrubbed my hard work ran down the rock face. Half way done my work water spilled on me. I ignored it till I heard Mama's voice.

"Tsukasa what are you doing?" her voice was sympathetic.

"Look at her she's all wet!" Pervy sage said…pervishly.

I looked up. Excitement filled my eyes,"Pervy sage!"

"Kid! Why are you cleaning? Did Naruto make you clean his mess?" he whispered.

"I gotta clean don't bug me," I shooed.

"But what about that performance of yours? You were going to play me a song," he snickered.

"I didn't forget," I replied.

Mama's voice was still weird,"Tsukasa isn't this the first time you're cleaning alone?"

I smiled,"Yeah. Am I doing good?"

Jiariya nudged mama. Her eyes opened wide and then closed,"You're doing an excellent job. How about you stop and we got get dinner?"

"But I'm not finished," I tilted my head,"and what about Temtem and her brothers?"

"What about Naru-chan?" Naruto whined.

"Oh…well…um…wait. I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE CALLED NARU-CHAN!"

Mama got an evil smile,"The Sand Siblings can come but Naruto you stay back and clean this mess. Tsukasa get up here. You're going to get a cold when the wind blows."

I looked at her confused as I scrambled up to her,"You okay mama? Are you just being nice because when we go home you're going to kill me and hide my body in the desert or under water or-"

"Tsukasa you have a weird imagination," mama took her green gambling jacket off and put it on me," Hurry up you three. I'm serious. Dinner's on me."

* * *

><p>Temari<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukasa is a small oddball. Guess that's what she needs. I can barely remember what she told me. It was right when she was about to use that insane jutsu.<p>

_"Jutsus are learned from family. They will only teach you if they love you. I never felt a family love," Tsukasa sighed,"and I've never left that house. I just think that after today it will get better. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones."_

I guess that's what she needed. They're a perfect family. Mother,Tsunade, daughter, Tsukasa, and oddly the father, Jiariya. Tsukasa looked like a small child wearing their mother's jacket. The large sleeves dangled off her small arms. She laughed as she walked backwards and talked. I guess everything's just fine now.

* * *

><p>Last chapter had soooo much spelling errors soooo this chapter might have a lot cause I'm to lazy to check.<p> 


	10. Sasuke's mission

Sasuke

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru," I grunted bitterly.<p>

His drooled covered tongue poked out as he spoke,"What is it?"

"I have some 'good' news you might want to hear," I informed.

Hurry up and speak! This place is so stupid. Snake scale patterns on the walls. Like seriously. I stood in front of this snake obsessed freak hoping this wouldn't take long. I practically bounced around. He took quick notice.

"Tell me then," he hissed lowly.

I gave a fake smile,"Tsunade has…a daughter. Naruto, the idiot, told me."

He sprang up,"Did he tell you much of this girl?"

"Yeah. Weird blue hair. Stuff like that. Kept saying 'She's super hot'," I told.

He practically ran to me,"It has to be her. The one that I found in an alley. She must be that runt! Weird blue hair…yes that is her. Sasuke she posses something more powerful than anything on earth."

My eyes widened,"More powerful than my Sharingan?"

"Of course," he chuckled,"More powerful than the Anbu, Akatsuki, Tsunade, Jiariya, Naruto ,you and even me. She could be a handful but it will be of most use. Vessel! It's echoing in my head."

His hands grabbed my shoulder and I quickly shot out with,"Git you filthy hands off me."

Orochimaru gave a wicked laugh,"Sasuke…I will need you to…retrieve this girl. No…you won't be able to just simply…kidnap this precious girl. Haha!Befriend her. Do what you must to isolate her from everyone. She will be tough…so I could use the Akatsuki for assistance."

I grabbed him violently,"No. I can do this by myself. They don't need to help."

Another laugh rippled up his throat,"Heehee. Oh we could make a mighty powerful dōjutsu with you and her. Heehee. I never told you much on this girl. I thought she would be dead as soon as I left her but I marked her anyways. When you meet her see if there is a scar on one of her wrists. That would be done by yours truly."

I narrowed my eyes,"How did you find her?"

He laughed again. What's so funny? Am I being so naive? I released him and started my way off. Let's get this done and over with.

"Don't you want to know?" he shouted with a snicker.

I waved my hand,"I don't care now. Tell me after I'm done. You counting this as a mission? It would give me more motivation."

"It's more than any mission. It's the most important and dangerous mission you'll ever experience."

I stopped,"Dangerous…how?"

"Think about it. Tsunade's daughter, close ties with nearly ever ninja in Konoha, it's almost suicide. Not up to it now,right? I'll send the Akat-"

"I can do it!" I yelled.

Suicide? No big deal! Leaving it to that group? That's a no go. I can do this. Trick a girl to like me is simple. That's just like getting Sakura to like me. Show them the old Uchiha charm. It won't bug me…but what did Orochimaru mean by making a powerful dojutsu with me and her? I better do this right the first time. Knowing Orochimaru, he's probably going to contact those idiots once I leave. Tsunade's secret daughter kidnapping plan is in full motion. No turning back now. I sighed and rubbed my face. This will most likely be stressful.

This will be the end of me. Tsunade will kill me. My knees shook slightly. Is it worth it?

"Look at you, Ssuke," Orochimaru taunted,"already shaking in you shoes."

"I'm not," I snarled.

He giggled,"Don't think this will take mere days. No it will take weeks or maybe months. So tough, harder than any mission. Don't try. I'll send for them."'

I growled,"No!"

He laughed darkly,"would it be better if I sent Kabuto and some other ninjas?"

"N-"

"KABUTO!" he interrupted and the white haired freak randomly appeared.

"Lord Orochimaru," he smiled.

Orochimaru snickered,"Be prepared with ni-'

I shouted,"I can do it! I'm not a little child!"

Orochimaru's black hair flew around as he moved. Kabuto followed close by. They had creepy smiles.

His sharp teeth shinned,"Don't fail me then."

I glared at him,"I won't."

I walked away from that thing. I can handle things by myself. His laugh echoed in this stupid places.

"Don't die," he spitted. Kabuto joined his laugh.

I gulped hard. Yea Sasuke don't go and get yourself killed, understand? Why do I care so much? My stomachs hurting. My throat was tight. Kami! Why is this bothering me so much? I started to run. The thought kept coming back to mind. Don't die Sasuke! Psh I won't. Nope! Not me! But what if I do? Crap! Stupid brain!

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote as Sasuke in this short chapter. My head kinda hurts. <strong>

**Think of how to write as Sasuke was difficult.**

**Yet another short chapter soooooo I'll write the chapters fast mkay.**


	11. Mission

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>"Naru-chan!"I called,"I'm on your team."<p>

The blond blades of his hair twirled around as he glanced back at me. Kakkashi hardly towered over me now. Deep down I'm still upset. Kakkashi said he wasn't mad but I think he is. Just a little. I promised that I wouldn't hurt anyone but I did.

Naruto's face gave a huge grin,"Tsukasa."

I took a swift glance,"Kakkashi…who are those people with Naruto?"

I watched three other people come to Naruto. Two boys and one girl. The boys had dark hair while the girl had remarkable pink hair. It looked like the same shade of pink as a Sakura flower. It is a beautiful flower.

Kakkashi patted my head,"Looks like Sakura, Sai…and Sasuke?"

"That's boy, Sasuke, he's Naruto's best friend! He must be nice," I smiled.

Kakkashi rocked on his legs,"Yeah…nice."

I watched Kakkashi's face. He looked dreadfully worried.

"Kakkashi,"I pouted but changed fast to a fake smile," if anything…I'll protect you."

His eye closed as he smiled,I think. As he spoke his mask crinkled,"Don't stress over it."

I dug my foot into the ground,"But I have to. It's my own personal mission: Protect everyone who needs it."

His hand gently pushed me forwards,"Go mingle."

I forced my legs to walk away from Kakkashi. Why am I so nervous now? Naruto came to me and snatched my hand. He dragged me to his friends.

"Guys this is Tsukasa," he boomed.

The girl sighed,"This is the girl you wouldn't stop talking about?"

Naruto nodded,"Believe it! You seen her the other day when she went-"

My face flushed red from embarrassment,"Naruto…"

The girl laughed uneasily and changed the subject,"Tsukasa it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruna."

"It's nice to meet you," my face showed my delight.

The boy with his hair going straight down gave an obvious fake smile,"Sai."

"So you're Sasuke?" I glanced at the other boy who stared at me.

He nodded his head. His eyes scanned me. Sasuke cold eyes pierced through me and shot past me to Kakkashi. I followed his stare to see Jiariya running towards us with an acoustic guitar. NOOOOOOO!

"Pervy Sage what are you doing here?" I tried to hide my fury.

He huffed to a stop,"Stop leaving. Play me the stupid song."

He jammed the wooden guitar to me. I snatched it and pouted.

"Now?"

He gave me the death stare,"Now."

"Fine," I said as I strummed the strings,"II've been awake for a while now you've got me feelin like a child now cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in a silly place It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go The rain is fallin on my window pane but we are hiding in a safer place and warm you give me feelings that I adore It starts in my toes make me crinkle my nose where ever it goes i always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go What am I gonna say when you make me feel this way I just...mmmmmm It starts in my toes make me crinkle my nose where ever it goes i always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go I've been asleep for a while now You tucked me in just like a child now Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth It starts in my soul And I lose all control When you kiss my nose The feelin shows Cause you make me smile Baby just take your time now Holding me tight Where ever, where ever, where ever you go Where ever, where ever, where ever you go Where ever you go, I'll always know Cause you make me smile here, just for a while."

He sighed,"Finally."

I growled,"Leave now Jiariya. Go do some of your research."

I handed the guitar back to him. I glared at him. Such a nuisance. I glanced back to my temporary team. All,except that Sai guy, stared amazed. I rubbed my head.

"Tsukasa…that was amazing,"Naruto said as he nearly pounced on me.

"Naruto…,"I trailed off.

"What?" his shiny blue eyes twinkled.

"Nothing," i tried to laugh off,"but…I'm actually kind of…bored."

His face drooped down,"You get bored very quickly, you know."

I shook my head,"No…it's just…well…we're outside and…it should be fun because…look…I mean…it's like…why can't I saw this? Okay. We're outside and I haven't been outside sense like two days ago when we first met so I thought that being outside would be fun every second but it's super boring and and and…yeah…it's very boring. At least inside someone trained with me. You guys are just really boring. Had to say-"

"Tsukasa," Kakkashi called,"stop complaining. Do you want to stay inside?"

I sighed with defeat,"No Kakkashi but I'm bor-"

I saw the shine. The shine like no other. It was the shine of a kunai. My pointer and middle finger poked out and,as the kunai came close, I held it tightly between them. My fingers snapped the kunai in a circle till it pointed back at my attacker. I flicked it away from me. It all happened in seconds.

"Bored now?" Kakkashi laughed as he showed his fingers with the caught kunai.

I stared at him,"Yup."

"I will never understand you," Kakkashi sighed.

"So sorry…I'm just sorta bored," i complained.

Naruto grumbled,"Tsukasa's right. It is boring."

"Well don't worry about boredom,"Kakkashi said,"five of you is better than four, don't you think?"

"A mission?" I mumbled,"I've never been on a mission."

Sakura question,"Then what rank are you?"

I grinned from ear to ear,"Jonin!"

Her jaw dropped,"How is that possible?"

"Because," Kakkashi entered our conversation,"her abilities as a ninja are high. Higher than mine and almost as high as her mama."

"Who's her mama?" Sakura asked.

"Lady Tsunade," Naruto chuckled,"That's why she was at the field the other day."

"But…that means she was adopted," Sakura pulled together.

"Yup," I smiled.

"So than…what's our mission?" Sasuke asked. His voice dark.

Kakkashi's single eye stared at him with an almost hate filled glare. He drastically changed it as he noticed I saw him.

"Just a helping hand to prepare the chunin exams," Kakkashi answered.

I shook my head,"Boring Kakkashi."

"Temari will most certainly be there," he snickered.

"Temtem," I beamed.

Kakashi's tone change,"Now listen. We will be at the Forest of Death. Those idiots didn't go through it so we are going to. Be prepared to remove things."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"The usual," Kakashi began," traps that have or haven't been set up, leftover weapons and the occasional body."

"Body?" I whispered.

Those eyes peered at me. So pink yet so dark. Her eyes burned through me.

Kakashi cleared his throat,"Yes. Tsukasa do you think you can handle it?"

I cleared my head,"Yes…of course."

Deep down this thought is hurting me but I won't show it.

Kakashi wasn't done talking,"Under this situation of a vast area we will be in teams. Sai and Sakura. Naruto…and Tsuka-"

"Yeah!" Naruto interupted with glee.

Kakashi let that slid,"Me and Sasuke. Everyone understand?"

In unison we all asnswered,"Hai."

"Be careful."

* * *

><p>Sasuke<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi must be thinking what I'm up to. I saw his glare. That girl,Tsukasa, she does have a scar on her wrist. I have to befriend her. Naruto wasn't lying. I would imagine Jiariya having a nosebleed every time he saw her. She is hot. Kakashi is making this mission harder by pairing that idiot with her. She is very odd. Besides the blue and pink hair she seems like Naruto. She seemed like she'd rather be playing and doing pranks than be on a mission.<p>

Tsukasa…what power does she hold? What makes her so special? Why is she of Kakashi's concern? That's not even his daughter! Why is my stomach having a spaz attack? Not a spaz attack…butterflies? No! This can't be happening! Love will only ruin this mission. Forget it. Sakura is be- I um mean…mission…yeah. I have figured it out. Yeah! Tsukasa gave an almost panic filled face at the sound of 'body'. She's scared of dead bodies. Why? She hasn't been on any mission so she couldn't have seen any dead body in her life…but she was adopted. Maybe her parents died like mine. How nerve racking. I have to make a plan. How am I going to that idiot Naruto away from her? He looked awfully happy to be with her…this is going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>How will this unfold? <strong>

**Why is Naruto so happy to be with Tsukasa?**

**Will this be answered in the next chapter?**

**Most likely.**

**Peace out!**


	12. Bye Bye Forest

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>"Naru-chan…you ready to go into this forest?" I asked as we stood at the fence Kakashi sent us to.<p>

The rest were at dIfferent fences. We are to meet up at the middle once our area is all clear.

Naruto's face was calm,"BelIeve it! I'm ready! Oh yeah here. It's so we can talk to each other from far distances with the rest."

His hands went Into his pocket and pulled earbuds out. He placed one in my ear. Naruto's hands went back to holding firmly to the handles of the cart for anything unusual. He walked close to me almost protecting me. Traps. Weapons. Dead bodies. Their going to be all rotted. It's been nearly a month or so sense the last chunin exam. Our pace was slow but we got into the forest. I stopped. My pointer and middle finger pressed against each other.

I held them in front of my face and closed my eyes,"Nensho."

I looked at Naruto. His face was weird.

"Your eyes. They have a purple bared wire x," he spitted out.

"Why,"I blinked,"you scared? Probably want to leave me alone."

"No. It's just…I've never seen it before," he confessed.

I squinted my eyes,"Twenty yards away…trap."

Naruto smiled,"This will be easy."

"Naruto," I whispered,"something…go take care of the trap and fInd a cave okay."

"O-ok," he stuttered as he pulled the cart off.

WIthin seconds he disappeared Into the thick greens of bushes and trees. I took my own way. A way to a weird feeling of someone or something in a cave. I jumped up into the trees. Branch by branch the surrounding area became blurred. This feeling…it's eating away at me. I stopped at seen it. The cave. It was dark.

I snapped my finger,"Blaze no jutsu."

My finger tip blazed with a small flame. Okay. I can do this.

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>"Naru-chan...did you finish taking the trap down?" Tsukasa's soft voice asked.<p>

I picked up the lost pieces of the failed trap,"Believe it!"

Her tone was questioning and filled with fear,"Does that mean you're done?"

"Tsukasa, are you fine?" Kakashi's voice interrupted.

I patted my hands together to rub away some dirt. I listened carefully.

"Get away!" Tsukasa yelled and it echoed. She must be in a cave.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Don't do that! You idiot you'll blow this place up. Let me help you!" Tsukasa huffed,"Just put that down."

A low voice was mumbling through the ear piece.

"Tsukasa run!"Kakashi yelled,"Naruto find her!"

"Hai Kakashi sensei,"I mumbled as I grabbed the cart and ran.

"Stop! How does a moronic child like you think of blowing this place up? Your teammates need medical help! Just calm down. You've been here for over a month wIth limited food, I have food.. Not much but it will help till I get you out. Do you understand?" Tsukasa talked.

"Tsukasa what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Hee. It seems we have survivors that were trapped. One is only ten. Kid calm down! I'm trained for thIs," She still had fear in her tone,"Help me get your team outside. Think about your family at home. Must be scared. Don't do anything stupid."

I heard a voice,very low, say,"What family? I have nothing left at Suna. So what will you do?"

She gave an evil laugh,"I'll beat you till you dIe. I can do that. You little brat. You think you have nothing left. Bet your parents at least loved you. I _had _nothing. I lived on the streets when I was only four. Do you think I care about you? NO. You mean nothing to me. The fact is I don't have to help you but that's my ninja way. Your friends will die. Don't you think they are there for you? Stop being an idiot and let me do what I have dedicated my life to!"

I didn't stop running. Trees whizzed by. Rocks peeked from the leaves. I let go of the cart. It rolled and smashed into a tree. Who cares? The cave was dark. Super dark but I rushed in. The rocks dangled from the ceiling. I felt as though in any second bats would fly towards me. That didn't happen. The darkness began to have a light. A faint light that flickered. I rounded the curved corner to see a stick ablaze. Tsukasa knelt over people. They were holding on to their last bit of life. A small chIld was standing over her watching her.

"Tsukasa," I called.

"Naru-chan," she smiled.

She turned her face to me to show a scratch on her face.

"That brat did that?" I asked.

Tsukasa defended him,"It's fine Naruto...it was an accident. Forget about it...just help me."

"What's up with them?" I asked as a knelt down next to her.

"This girl," she said as she pointed to the dark haired girl,"has numerous wounds,broken arm and wounds on the head. This boy has less damage. He has just wounds. When he comes to give him this."

She handed me a pack of cookies.

"Why'd you bring this?" I asked dumbly.

"In case I get hungry,"she smiled as she turned and handed anther pack to the brat,"Here."

Her hands went together then apart. Between her fIngers were chakra wires. Tsukasa's hand flew straight for the gIrls head and,almost lIke sewing, stitched up every cut. She smiled. The boy who was fine just stared with amazement. I poorly attempted to help this guy. I wrapped bandages as best as I could.

"How are you doing that?" the boy asked Tsukasa.

She smiled,"When your Mama is the best medical ninja in Konoha you pick up and perfect everything she does."

"Tsukasa and Naruto is everything fine?" Kakashi tried to get an answer,"We've been trying to get a hold of you guys."

"It's fine Kakashi...but we need medical ninja. I can't do much with broken bones,"Tsukasa Informed,"I can feel your chakra. Keep goIng straight till you reach a cave. Make it fast."

"Your eyes...their like the Byakugan?" I asked.

"Their better. Mama said their like the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rennegan put together but I don't know. I never met anyone with the Sharingan or Rennegan to confirm that. I remember everything,"She laughed softly.

"If its fine with you could you tell me what's the earliest memory you have?"

"I remember looking at my mother in the hospital minutes after I was born. She smiled and said,'From this point on you,Tsukasa, will remember everything'. Weird, right?" She gave a fake laugh.

"Why the fake laugh?" I wondered out loud.

"Because," she sighed," that's the only time she ever...called me Tsukasa and not 'the mistake'."

I gulped,"I'm sorry."

She gave a real laugh,"Your bandage work is horrIble."

I glared down at my work,"Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't trained for this."

"A ninja must be prepared for the unexpected,"she whispered.

"Tsukasa we are at the cave,"Sasuke said lowly.

I gulped. I stared at her. She tried her best to help with her chakra. Her fingers twitched n pain. She's wasting her chakra to save someone else! Her eyes closed as it was clear that the pain was unbearable. I touched her hands. Tsukasa pulled her hands away.

"They hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. I just have-"

I interrupted her,"Don't push yourself. Medical ninja will come."

"Stop. She could die. I may not know this girl but," she softened her voice,"she could be the next Kazekage."

That's...mmm. She started up again.

"Naruto move over,"Sakura demanded.

The cave got filed quickly. Ninjas here and there. Two old stretchers were ready. Kakashi grabbed Tsukasa and me. He began to drag us towards the opening of the cave.

"Kakashi,"Tsukasa tried to pull away,"will they be fIne?"

Kakashi laughed,"They'll be fIne. Naruto take her out of the forest,kay?"

"Hai," I paused.

Me. Tsukasa. Alone? I looked at my feet to hide my red face. I touched Tsukasa's hand and held It. So soft. I tugged her along. I felt the stares of an eye soon fade away. I looked ahead.

"Naru-chan...are you upset? Did I do something wrong?" she hunted for an answer.

"No," I merely said.

"So what's wrong?"

I turned around to her and held her shoulders,"Something."

"Do you have that feeling in your tummy...like butterflies are in there?" her eyes twinkled.

Know that I think about it...there are butterflies in mystomach.

"Hai,"I nodded.

"Me too,"she confessed.

My head went to her face. Without any thought it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok befores I hear "Naruto should be with Hinata. It's their destiny."<strong>

**I do like NaruHina but...this is my story. So Naruto will be in my web. [evil laugh]**

**Plus inner Fangirlism shall eventually be released to Gaara, Shikia, Neji and Kiba.(others if I feel like it)**


	13. He turns

The hiss like no other rippled through my ear,"Sasuke."

I stood in the middle of the snake walled room. My blade yearned to be used. It wanted to taste his blood. To feel the blood ooze on it. It wanted to taste the blood oh so bad.

"Yo," I muttered.

Orochimaru slithered into view,"How's the mission?"

My eyes snapped wider. I had forgotten about this stupid mission. Well I guess I still did my mission. Tsukasa is my friend. My eyes went back to normal.

I nodded,"It's going well."

The creep slithered in front of me with a grin,"Excellent! This pass month I've done research. It'll make everything easier. Give her a drink, saki. That'll erase her memory in a matter of a night. Tell her any lie to get her here."

My face filled with a mixture of anger and happiness. I would take away her dreadful memories of her mother, father and brother. I'd also be taking something that made her who she was. She'd be different. That's what enraged me.

She told me everything about her and I did the same. I was ruining everything between us. Us as friends. Us as teammates. I had to. I had to or they'd do it. They'd hurt her to get here.

I forced out my mouth,"Gotcha."

"You seem angry. Have you fallen for her?" he snickered."Does your heart belong to her?"

"No," I growled.

He tilted his head,"What is it then?"

He inched to me. Orochimaru's fingers lifted my face up.

"Don't touch me," I responded.

He chuckled,"Off with you. The hideout will be just east of Suna."

"Sunagakure? Why? Temari and her brothers are there. It'll make things so much harder," I complained.

He nodded devilishly.

* * *

><p>I sulked into the poorly lit room. I mustered out the words,"She drank it. She drank it all. Tsukasa just wasn't normal."<p>

"What happen?" his voice rattled.

I gulped,"Film strips were out of her eyes and the burned. She went to sleep. What did you make me do? Will she die?"

"Is Sasuke going to cry?" he question.

"Is she okay?" I foamed.

The poor lighting went out. It was completely dark. I stood there helplessly. I could only wait there. Wait for something to happen.

"Would you not like to continue?" Orochimaru asked bitterly.

"I don't want to," I stated.

My body went stif and I couldn't move. I was constricted by him. His dastardly evil snake form coiled around me.

"I knew it. Kabuto get ahold of the Akatsuki. All of them," he shot venom.

My eyes widened,"Noo! Don't lay a hand on her!"

Orochimaru snarled,"Silence! You are weak. Heart stolen by an idiotic girl? You put her in this situation. It's your fault."

I gulped,"At least…give her her medicine."

"No," he giggled.

I gave a weak yet wicked smile. _With every fiber in my body I promise you will pay Orochimaru. You will pay._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I actually like writing as Sasuke even though he isn't one of my favorite characters. **


	14. She's not holding up

Tsunade

* * *

><p>I dragged my feet against the tiled floor. To my surprise Tsukasa wasn't up scratching at the fridge waiting for me to cook breakfast. My fluffy slippers kept my toes warm and my blue pajamas kepted me toasty. I dragged myself into the kitchen and paused at the basement door. I snatched the door open.<p>

"Tsukasa wake up!" I shouted.

I didn't hear a yawn or a weird sound. I heard an echo. My face rang throughout the basement loud and clear. How could she not hear me? Is she sick? Slowly I wobbled down the steps. It felt like I had boulders for shoes. I rounded the corner at the bottom of the steps.

My mouth dropped. No lump in the bed. I turned my head to the training room. Nothing. I continued on to the bathroom. Nothing but the shiny white surface of the bathroom stuff. My throat tightened.

"Tsukasa," I croaked,"you hiding? Did you do something bad? I won't yell out you."

Nothing. I stood in the basement alone. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop from across the room. I went up stairs, tears on the brink. Jiariya should still be sleeping in the living room. I ran. Ran like no tomorrow. No shock. Jiariya laid half on the sofa half on the floor. I walked to him. He snored loudly. My leg kicked him automatically.

With a jolt he yelled,"Oww."

"Tsukasa's gone," I whispered with tears falling from my face.

He flopped like a fish and up to his feet,"Did you…you're crying?"

I wiped my face,"Yeah."

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

More tears fell uncontrollably,"She's my daughter! Orochimaru probably got her. She's gone. My baby girl. Why her? She's been through enough!"

For a moment of weakness Jiariya hugged me and I hugged back. I felt his anger. I knew how he felt.

"Ninjas. We will get search ninjas,"he tried to laugh off.

* * *

><p>My head laid on the desk as I sobbed. Jiariya stood behind me patting my back.<p>

"We'll find her, Tsunade," he soothed.

"What if we don't? It's been three whole days!" I wailed."Orochimaru will have her."

I heard a growl rumble up Jairiya's throat. He coughed it away,"Calm done. She's fine. We have top ninjas and ANBU looking for her. The village is ready for an attack. They really like Tsukasa."

"Jairiya," I nearly snapped,"she could already be dead. I might as well look for her on my own."

I pouted my lip as I looked up at him. His white hair dropped as he got closer. His teeth were clenched with pure rage. His nostrils flared.

He took a deep inhale,"Let's go. Let's go now. Naruto has her. He'll My head laid on the desk as I sobbed. Jiariya stood behind me patting my back.

"We'll find her, Tsunade," he soothed.

"What if we don't? It's been three whole days!" I wailed."Orochimaru will have her."

I heard a growl rumble up Jairiya's throat. He coughed it away,"Calm done. She's fine. We have top ninjas and ANBU looking for her. The village is ready for an attack. They really like Tsukasa."

"Jairiya," I nearly snapped,"she could already be dead. I might as well look for her on my own."

I pouted my lip as I looked up at him. His white hair dropped as he got closer. His teeth were clenched with pure rage. His nostrils flared.

He took a deep inhale,"Let's go. Let's go now. Naruto has her. He'll keep her safe till we come."

I scanned his face,"Jiariya-"

"Now," he glared."We at least need some back up."

* * *

><p>"You are a shell of what you were three days ago, Lady Hokage," Sakura noted.<p>

I stood from the grass field and cleared my throat,"Listen up and listen good. We have three ninja missing. Naruto, Tsukasa and…Sasuke. If I knew any better I'd say he's behind this."

"Lady Hokage…" Kiba hesitated.

I growled,"Spit it out!"

Kiba stood there. His eyes filled with regret. Shikamaru turned his head to him then to me.

"Kiba was going to say-" Shikamaru began.

"He have her saki!" Kiba blurted out."It knocked her out. We didn't know how to react."

My eyes lit up,"Saki? Who gave it to her?"

"Sasuke," the two blurted out.

I nodded my head trying to fight tears,"Today…you are strangers to her. Until that moment when she gets to the dreadful building you _all_ are strangers! Even me. Approach with cation. Sunagakure is where she'll go. Naruto probably took her. Trying to fix it."

The squad of ninjas before me were ready to go. It was a sea of them. I was more familiar with those closest to the front.

"Be careful…this is Orochimaru's only opportunity," I whimpered."He'll do what ever he cangot keep her."

* * *

><p><strong>Saki is a Japanese alcoholic drink if you didn't know. <strong>

**Drinking is bad!**

**(Should have put this in the last chapter) **


	15. The Suna sand

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>Grains of sand pushed each other. I had climbed onto Naruto's back. I don't remember him but it feels like I've met him before. His face had beams of sweat. I pointed ahead.<p>

"Is that the village?" I asked.

Naruto huffed while looking up. His head nodded. My eyes lowered. Naruto said if remember everything when I went into a house. My heart pounded. Was this true? I slid off Naruto's back and my feet hit the ground sending a jolt up my legs. It startled me. I forgot this feeling. This feeling of pain. I grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged him into the village.

"Remember anything yet?"Naruto asked.

When I shook my head he ground his teeth with anger. I don't know why. It's not my fault I can't remember. I looked around at some of the buildings. Some were a regular rectangular building but there were big circular buildings. I pulled Naruto passed a food stand.

"Na-"

"Sir can you tell us where the hospital is?" Naruto asked.

The man pointed over to one of the circular buildings. Naruto began to run. He dragged me and full force, knocking me off my feet. My legs flew in the air like a flag on a boat. It was like a record time or something. He made it far but he skidded to a stop. I was behind him nearly hiding.

"So the rumors are true? A hot leaf ninja," a voice laughed.

Naruto blinked,"Temari? How…that was so fast."

"News travels fast in the village especially if it's about a pretty girl."

"Pretty girl?" I asked peeking over Naruto.

"Speak of the devil,"the girl grinned.

I was confused,"The devil?"

She looked down with a weird expression,"So Lady Hokage's letter was right. Memory loss? So I take it you don't remember me. I guess the promise was broken."

"Promise?" I said frantically."I don't remember any-"

"It's was a childish promise when we fought. We agreed we wouldn't forget each other," she informed.

I stared at her. Her blonde ponytails were speaking to me. Her face nearly shot me a glance. I felt it. Felt it all in my head. It was like a tornado, earthquake and tsunami in my head. I gripped it and squatted down screaming in pain.

_What's your name?_

_ Temari. _

That kept echoing in my head. My mind played two kids together. A filthy one that was me and that blonde girl that was in front of us.

I screamed with a tear dropping from my eye,"Temari. Your name is Temari and you have two brothers. Why…why does it hurt so bad?"

I felt hands touch my back. My mind was being crushed. It changed to a burning sensation as of acid was coating my brain.

"Remember anything else?" Naruyo questioned.

I sensed happiness as well as worry. It was hard to move my head but I managed a nod.

"A park and houses. Nice old looking ones but then…"I began to trail off. I brought myself back,"Then there's my house!"

"What does it look like?" Temari's voice echoed.

I laughed slightly,"Like crap."

"Naruto go down this street. The only crappy looking house is two blocks away," Temari instructed."That's all I can do now. Please make sure she's safe."

The pain ceased. It's ceasing made me happy. I was pulled on my feet and slung onto Naruto's shoulder. The surrounds turned to blurs. I shook every step Naruto took. Back to the abrupt stop. Naruto gripped my side as he pulled off. He spun me to the house.

"Look at it and look at it damn good," he demanded.

I looked back to his angry face,"Are you mad at me?"

His face shifted to a much more calmer person. His hand was on top of my head. He forced me to look. The pain came back. People were fighting. Fighting over a boy. Fighting about him. Fighting about me.

_The ex-husband of a lying, secret holding, abusive lady.' I like the sound of that_.

"Tsukasa…"

I screamed,"Do you like hurting me. It hurts so bad to see you fight."

"Tsukasa?"

I broke free. My mind was a reck. I didn't know if I should cry or not. I proceeded to my home. My hand attempted to open the door but it was locked. I could break the door but…but anyone could come in. I began to climb the wall. I glanced up. That window,my window, was open just enough to stick my hand in and lift it. My window was dirty. My attic was dirty. Naruto scrambled in after me.

I held my hands to my chest,"Please. Please. Please."

"Tsukasa you lived here?" Naruto asked.

I ignored him and dashed out the attic screaming,"Mother!"

My mind ignored everything that whizzed by. It was a dusty pale color all over the place. It smelled like rotted wood. The ground creak. A rope. A rope before my eyes stopped me. I backed away to fall on my butt. I starred in horror at grey bones that laid on the ground.

"Dear Tsukasa…I think that's what I named you. It is me,your mother. I saw you playing at the park and thought of all the ways I should punish you. I came with the best. A sure way that would make you cry about it. I am going to take my life. It is much better than staying here where eventually I would kill myself. You'll probably be gone but I wrote this because I won't to let you know I have always hated you. Your mother,"an evil voice read.

"Tsukasa get the hell out of here!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Im soooo sorry that it's been so long sense I updated. <strong>

**I have been busy lately but summer is slowing down so maybe the rest of the week I'll try to write a chapter per day. **


	16. A Bite

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>I stood up, trembling in my shoes. My mind wasn't in place yet. I didn't recall me getting a kunai. I didn't recall when the blue man stepped to me. My knuckles turned white as my grip tightened. I narrowed my eyes. I thought I'd look cool. Me still crying but with narrow eyes. I was angry that that man had read something like that. Something that my 'mother' wrote.<p>

"What do you want?" I finally asked while trying to stop my trembles.

The cloak burned my head. The clouds sizzled my mind. I winced but collected myself. His skin was so blue. Blue like the sky. His eyes were small like rocks. His face had gill like marks and made me shivered. His teeth showed me how pointy they appeared.

My arms were tugged behind my back. My eyes snapped to my back to see red eyes and black hair. My fingers let go of my kunai realizing I should just stop. Just save my energy for later. My head dropped and for a moment I smiled. I smiled because I was being underestimated. They underestimated my strength and they'll pay.

I was carried or was it dragged. My feet were skidding across the boards so it must be dragged. Every board that went passed my feet made a sound. A unique sound for each. I played with it. I lifted and lowered my feet at just the right moment to get a good room going. I could tell I annoyed them. Their faces scowled at me. The blue man threatened me to stop or he'd punch me. He never did. Never laid a finger on me.

"Stop fighting Nine-tails," a voice demanded.

We rounded the corner and saw Naruto's blond-ness struggle in the clutch of another blond. I couldn't tell what the blond was. Was it a he or a she? I gave a soft laugh. A man in an orange mask acted like a fool. He called the blond thing 'Sempei' but the blond seemed younger. I don't know what made me think this. A silver headed man walked from a room along with a tanner guy who's eyes scared me.

"There was nothing in that room,"the silver headed man sighed.

"Nothing that could be worth money,"the tanner one said.

"Look Itachi has the girl," the blond one looked at me.

The silver headed man looked at me all creepy like,"That is one sexy-"

"Shut up!" Naruto growled.

The sliver haired one hit Naruto. I hoped it wasn't hard. Even though I don't remember Naruto like I do Temari he doesn't deserve to be a bad guy.

"Is it true her memory's fried?" the blond asked.

The blue one nodded. I tugged my arms just slightly to see my limits. When the grip got tighter all their eyes focused on me.

"Little girl…it doesn't matter if we bring you dead or alive but I'd prefer alive because we'd be payed more so don't try to escape," the tanner one informed.

"If I ran away wouldn't you have to catch me before killing me? I don't think you'd catch me," I smiled. I felt glares.

"Itachi you should let me hold her," the silver haired man smiled.

Naruto growled,"No."

The man holding me, Itachi, pressed me to the Pervy man. He went to Naruto and pressed his fingers to his neck. Naruto's eyes got heavier and soon he was sleeping. Sleeping with an angry face. The man now holding me had his hands on my side.

"Hidan you can't do anything to her. You'd count as a pedophile," the blue one said.

"She can't be less than sixteen. I can wait," his cheeks turned red. One hand went up and touched my chest,"Look at her and tell me haven't had any thought about it."

"Nonsense,"they all said in unison.

He rolled his eyes,"Whatever. You all know you'd want to have at least five minutes with her."

I was hoisted ontop of his shoulder. My eyes quivered again for little to no reason. I could see their faces. Their faces were red. I didn't understand why.

The blue man chuckled,"You scared her."

My elbows were helping me stay balanced but the pain came back and I let go. I fell to my feet making a shock ran up my legs. I squatted again as I clinched my head. Their faces appeared with words. Their names zoomed around in my brain.

"The Akatsuki," I whispered.

"Yes," Hidan smiled as he did the same thing to me as he did to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

My eyes wanted to opened from a forced sleep. I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"We should have stayed at that dump house and had some fun," Hidan's voice sulked."I couldn't even touch her."

My eyes opened. I was in a cage. A huge one. It was large enough to hold the akatsuki,me and some person in the corner. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw him. Sasuke. My heart skipped a beat when I didn't see Tsukasa. I had a feeling this whole thing was Sasuke's doing.

"Where is she?" I muttered bitterly.

"Look at the stupid tv you idiot," Sasuke mumbled.

My eyes searched for a tv. On the floor in the corner there was a small tv showing an all white room. Laying in the middle of the room was a sleeping Tsukasa. Her clothes had been switched. She had a white t shirt on and dark shorts. Her eyes soon fluttered open. She scrambled to her feet. In my head I heard a music box playing a sad song as she walked around. She looked so scared as she pressed her hands on the walls. Tsukasa inches over to a door. It was white making it hard to see but she found it. Her fists frantically hit the door making a metallic sound.

"Someone open the door!" she called out.

I still heard the music box play. Tsukasa fell to her knees. She rubbed her eyes as sniffles echoed. I think she was sad because she was alone. She could careless about the room but being alone would be different.

"He wants her eyes,"Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

He repeated and added on,"He wants her eyes along with mine. He said he'd fine a perfect person to put one of my and her eyes in the place of there's."

"Why is she there?"I asked through my teeth.

He shrugged,"I don't know."

I swallowed,"You mean Or-"

"Who else on this dumb planet even knew about her?" he snapped."Think for once."

"Tension,"one of the Akatsuki snickered.

My hands gripped a bar. I growled holding my other hand back for a Rasengan. I looked back at the ball of chakra.

"Break those bars and we'll get gassed. Understand?" Sasuke mumbled.

I stopped. My legs cracked as I went to sit. I eyes still showed the flames in my eyes as I watched the screen. The door on the screen opened to the sight of sickly pale skin. Tsukasa had looked and shivered at him.

"If you do remember,"he began,"I said if cut you but I have something better in store."

She backed up. Backed away from the snake demon. I saw her touch her head. It's clear she remembered him. She was at the other wall. Her lips quivered. Orochimaru was right in front of her. He bent to her. His black hair covered him but I knew. I knew well he'd bit her. Tsukasa's mouth opened as she screamed. Orochimaru stepped back and watch. She had dropped to laying on the ground. I starred at the black mark that appeared on her neck. It became a solid image and then began to loose the clearness. It was as if it was being rejected. Tsukasa,still in pain, got on her hands and knees. Black goo dripped on the floor.

Orochimaru's smile faded,"Impossible. She rejected my curse mark."

Tsukasa went to touch her neck but she forced herself not to. Orochimaru had grabbed her. His pale fingers touched her neck. His fingers flicked the goo off till her skin was how it once was. I saw her flinch. Flinch from him grabbing her to tightly.

"Please-"

He interrupted her by biting her again. His fingers released her. She screamed louder. Her hands pushed her up with the assistants of the wall. Sasuke couldn't walk and he was bit just once but Tsukasa shakily walked away form him. Her next oozed more black junk. Her white shirt was stained black. I just watched in amazement. Her face turned sick.

"Impossible,"Orochimaru whispered.

Sasuke rushed to the screen,"What happened?"

"H-H-He bit her…twice," I stuttered.

The akatsuki circled around shocked along about the situation. Orochimaru had Tsukasa in his hands again. He didn't bit her. He looked straight into her crying eyes.

"I want those eyes even more," he hissed.

Orochimaru threw her like a rag doll. Tsukasa had her hands in front of her mouth. She jerked forward and looked into her hands. It was red. Red with her blood. I didn't understand. The white room was stained. Stain black and red here and there. Tsukasa whipped her face. She merely sniffled now. Her feet hit the ground. Orochimaru had stormed out. I knew he would come back to harm her. I forced myself not to snap.

The door crashed open with a ton of people. They were all men that could be two times older than her. She had placed her back to the wall and dropped. A woman pushed in a cart. It was equipped with things of surgical matter. I gulped at the jar with a mint colored liquid.

They crowded her. A boom happened. The screen turned white and a boom followed by an crackle like when you listen to music to loud came through the speakers. That white room wasn't white. It was red. A red room dripping with blood. There was no one. Tsukasa was gone. Her blood now just mixed with those goons.

Everyone except Hidan questioned,"What the hell?"

Hidan sulked,"The sexy ones always die."

My mind went to the what ifs. What if she was still alive? I was just hoping and praying now. My thoughts were interrupted the sound of metal being bent. The sounds became louder until it was right up against a door hear. The door squeaked and fell to the ground. A glowing Tsukasa walked to the cage.

My mouth formed an 'o'. I looked to her then back to the screen. She was caked with blood. Her footprints lead to from the door to the cage. The only place she didn't have blood on was her face. She grabbed two bars. She pulled them apart and walked away. I ran after her.

"Don't touch me,"she muttered.

It wasn't a dark way, it was more like a warning. The Akatsuki had gotten out. Tsukasa looked at Hidan.

"She totally wants me," he whispered.

She walked up to him. Her leg shot up and got him between the legs. The glow from her skin turned static-like. A zap had pulled off her and get Hidan. His face was blank as he fell. He began to weep.

"Touch me again and I won't promise you'll be intact."

* * *

><p>Tsunade<p>

I gulped,"What do you two see?"

We had stopped momentarily. It was me, the last but of Kakashi's team, Guy's team, Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, Shizune and Jairya in just one of the search groups. It had been days but we couldn't call this off. It wasn't because Tsukasa was my daughter but because if Orochimaru got his hands on her it would be the end of the village. Hinata and Neji had their byackugans activated.

"A pulsing yellow source," they said in unison.

"Source? Is it chakra?" Jairya asked.

Neji spoke,"I am not sure. I've never seen anything like it. We best tread lightly."

"I hope we find them,"Sakura muttered.

"How far is it?" I asked.

They pointed,"Just passed those trees."

I gulped again,"Jairya come with me. The rest of you stay here."

I looked ahead. Jairya didn't argue. He followed along as I stepped away. I prayed over and over that Tsukasa was fine.


	17. Boom

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>That shield I made had protected me. It blocked the pain but now it was fading away and fairly fast. My legs caved in allowing my to feel the cool grass better. My neck throbbed. It ached so bad. I wanted to scream. I could see the glow pulse. It creeped me out. I felt so out of it. It felt like my strength was fading.<p>

I'll use this. I need my plan to go through just right. Naruto had knelt next to me. His eyes were different. As I laid screaming he looked almost terrified. I tried to stop but the pain was like no other.

As time passed I finally forced a stop.

"Naruto," I whispered.

"What?"

I gave a smile,"Can you cheek who's coming from over there?"

I pointed to the trees. I didn't have and idea if anyone was there. Naruto nodded and vanished into the trees. It's time.

* * *

><p>Tsunade<p>

"It's just up ahead," Jairiya muttered.

I stuttered,"Y-Yeah."

In a second Naruto burst through the trees. His face was filled with so much panic. His eyes opened up at the sight of us.

"Grandma Tsunade…Pervy sage?"

"Naruto where is Tsukasa?" I asked.

He pointed back,"Over-"

An explosion had stopped him. The blast was so yellow. It was so bright. It blasted us back. As soon as it settled I ran towards it. Where we once stood the grass was faded. I pressed passed the bushes to a sight that brought tears to my eyes.

An indentation to the ground. It went so deep into the ground. I skidded down. It was like a dirt covered slide but this wasn't the time for fun. My eyes got blurry from tears and I blinked them away. There was no sign of Tsukasa. There was a shallow pool of blood though. An object poked out just barely. I knelt down to it. Her headband was all that was there. The clothe was sizzled and the metal plate was steaming as I fished it out. I heard feet skid down. More than just Jairya and Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune's voice whispered.

Tonton had oink sadly.

I sobbed,"Dammit."

"Lady-" I didn't care for who spoke.

I rubbed my face. My hands rubbed her headband on the dirt. Cleaning away the blood. Once the blood was gone I dropped it into my pocket. My legs cracked as I stood up.

"Clean this up,"I ordered an impossible task."Shizune we're going home."

Shizune had sniffled her tears,"Aren't you sad?"

"Why should I be sad if she wasn't mine from the beginning?" I hid my actual feelings.

"Why were you crying then?" Naruto asked.

I walked away,"She ruined nature."

"I-I-I-I don't under-"Naruto began.

"There is nothing to understand."


	18. Home

Tsukasa

* * *

><p>I stared at my feet. I had fixed them on the wall and was laying on my back. Suna shinobi that passed me would ask me questions. Mostly guys would but I never answered. I was to deep into thought. I wonder what Mama's doing. Was she making medicines for people? My feet clicked at the thought of my medicine. The hospital doesn't make it like mama did. My mind fixed back on Mama.<p>

She must be mad. She's defiantly mad. She doesn't understand that I had to. I had to fake my own death. If she and all of Konoha thought I was dead then Orochimaru will as well. I wrinkled my nose. When was I gonna go back? What would be best? Tomorrow or next week?

The door just inches from me opened and my legs dropped to my left. I rolled onto my knees to see Temtem an her brothers.

"Why couldn't I go in there?" I asked.

Kan-Kun replied,"It would have bored you."

My eyes blinked to my red headed friend. He had gone missing around six months ago. I had come here just a week before. Temari had told me that Naruto had helped find him. They won't tell me much about him now. Was he Hokage yet?

"Tsukasa we're heading to Konoha tomorrow,"Temari said.

I smiled,"I can come right?"

I stood up almost exploding with joy. I'd be going home and I remembered it all. Gaara-sama helped me. Temari nodded which made me squeal.

"Tsukasa,"Gaara called.

I grinned,"What?"

"If what you had told us was true,"he paused,"then we have to make taking you home a secret."

I toyed with my fingers. A secret? I was being hidden. Hidden again. This times different. I would be in the hands of people that cared for me. I couldn't contain myself. I rushed to Gaara. My arms wrapped around him.

"Understood Gaara-sama,"I whispered."I get to see Naruto and Mama and Shizune and Tonton and Pervy Sage!"

I let go.

"Yes Jairiya-sama,"Kankuro muttered."I,Uhm, gotta go to that place."

* * *

><p>I was forced to change my appearance. I was the size of a toddler with dark hair and dark eyes. I wore a pink dress and my personality was perfect. At this form I could climb up one of their backs and sleep. I would still be seen as a little girl.<p>

"Once we step out of the village you can't do anything you'd normally do,"Temari informed.

I pouted,"Temtem that's gonna be boring."

She looked at my face and she turned into a girly girl. She pinched at my cheeks and my only savior was Kankuro who was watching. He scooped me away.

"God why are you treating her like a baby? She could still kick your ass,"he muttered.

"She just looks so cute,"she grumbled."Gaara's waiting outside."

* * *

><p>My face was nestled against who knows who's neck. I had dozed off when we were just a mile or so away from the village. I lifted my head to the sight of the village. Leaves blew in the air from a gentle breeze. The streets were crowded. I was on Kankuro's back.<p>

I started to bring myself to my colorful hair and eyes way. My arms got longer as well as my legs. I felt my body go to the way it once was and my clothes were as usual. Kankuro gasped. His fingers released and I started to run. I saw his face was red but I ran into the village. Some villagers gasped.

"It can't be."

I got the scent of ramen. My nose guided me to Ichiraku's. I went passed stunned villagers and I almost forgot why they were like that. My eyes widened at spiky blonde hair and white hair. I skidded and went passed them. They looked back. Naruto's whiskered face along with Kakkashi's masked face followed where I slid. I rushed back making them jolt back at the sight of me.

"Tsukasa?"Naruto whispered as he touched my arm.

I smiled,"Naruto Uzimaki you better be Hokage!"

"It can't be possible,"Kakkashi muttered as he grabbed my arm.

My smile faded,"What's wrong?"

Ichiraku was just on the brink of serving them. His eyes fixed on me and he dropped the bowls.

"Tsukasa…you're dead,"Naruto muttered.

I blinked as I shook my head,"No Naruto. I faked it."

"T-T-Tsukasa,"Mama's voice had croaked.

I felt weight over power me from moving. I stood there in the grips of my Mama. She held me tightly as if showing any sign of releasing would make me disappear. I felt water. Water was dripping on my forehead from mama whom started to bawl her eyes.

"Mama where's Pervy sage?"I finally questioned.

She didn't let me go. Mama began to explain,"Well Tsukasa sometimes people we love do things in order to protect us. Jairiya did that."

"Mama,"I finally hugged back,"you'll leave me too someday?"

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end the story with this stupid chapter. <strong>

**I got some good news.**

**Me and a fellow friend have created an OC for both Naruto and Black Butler.**

**I am going to be writing stories for said OC's.**


End file.
